


In Your City Lights

by charredlipsandsenseofpride



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charredlipsandsenseofpride/pseuds/charredlipsandsenseofpride
Summary: Frank meets Gerard after two years.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Frank Iero
Kudos: 16





	In Your City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a real dream that visited me a few nights ago.

And there he was.  
Once again I was falling into the pattern of meeting him as a mere fan — he was beautifully dressed in black and red stripes on top, dark blue jeans and Doc boots. His short hair with a small fringe and a tiny spark of blonde in the middle of it. His crooked teeth and pretty-pointy nose. He still is all I ever wanted to see again. 

Sitting with a board standing by the side of his desk with his name on it. Gerard Way. The only way I know him — sitting quietly and focused, signing pages (when not drawing them) for fans who adored him in anything he ever did - just like me. I took a quick glimpse by the door with the signing hours showing: 5 to 8pm. I looked at my watch: 10 before 8pm. I’ve been standing outside catching on a cigarette or ten before I packed up the nerve to go inside. It’s better if you do it early and then leave. But someone could see you. It’s better to wait until he leaves. But it’ll be late.  
Fuck it.  
There was no right timing for this, as always.  
I am coming inside. Stand by the last fan. She’s giving him letters and cartoons while they happily and casually chat. He’s always been good to fans - caring, attentive, grateful. I grab a comic from his desk and wait until he smiles; tiny and crooked teeth and wave her goodbye and then I take a step further.  
He looks down to grab the plastic cup and takes a sip of his iced coffee, then greeting me with hi and asking my name before even lifting his eyes to me. The gulp of remaining coffee is hard on his throat when our eyes meet and I push my comic on his hands, mine touching his.

\- Hi. It’s Frank. 

He analyses me for a second. My stomach pinches. All these memories and words I wanted to say for the past two years - after he broke all of us. All of them. All of us.  
He sits with his mouth partly opened. Eyes as shiny as the night. The side of his mouth twitches lightly.  
He breaks the surprise in the air looking around in a subtle tension and just spots his assistant Jane, behind the board with his name on it. She has that look on her face. She knows it all. She’s seen it all. She’s been waiting two years for this encounter to happen. She just smiles in a tiny grin and in a supportive way and moves to the front of the store, engaging in a charming conversation with the owner, before both of them close the store curtains and switch the sign from open to closed.  
I look around and it’s just us. Jane is standing in the corner, peeking at us with our cue to leave and I turn around and look at him again.  
He’s just closed my comic and handles it back to me before standing up; Puts the lid back on his sharpie, takes it to the back pocket on his jeans. I see him moving slowly and putting his black jeans jacket on before crossing around the table. Next thing I know, he has that smile on his face and hand stretched out in the air, waiting for me to take it.

\- Let’s go. 

I hold on to his hand, intertwining our fingers together, while keeping my comic safe with the other hand, as close to my heart as we walked to the back of the store and down through the staff entrance, leading us to a small parking lot where his black Beetle was parked. He unlocked the car and held the passenger door open while I slid inside, accommodating the comic on my lap while my hands danced throughout it - another prized possession - action that felt like forever in my mind but was nothing more than 20 seconds before he locked himself inside the car and started the engine. It was the beginning of a warm and calm night in Los Angeles. He drove slowly before resting his hand on my lap, close to my comic, as he waited for me to hold hands with him, as usual.  
It felt like home.  
I moved myself in my seat never letting go of his hand while I comforted myself to stare at him. His slightly greasy hair, the shirt I loved seeing him in, his pretty pointy-nose. His beard daring to grow back. He’s always been the prettiest thing my eyes laid upon. My stomach hurt a little in anxiety. My chest pounded in hope. My hands were humid in nervousness. It had been years since I laid my eyes on him. I was too broken. I felt now that he is what made me feel shattered and scattered to pieces and he was what puzzled me back together. I adored him. I loved him.  
The words slipped out of my mouth before I realised I said I missed him. I wish I felt regret by saying it but it made me lighter. He made me lighter.

He chuckled in his adorable way before pressing his hand in mine.  
\- I thought I had lost you forever.

The words made me sigh.  
\- I thought so too.

I moved back into my seat, facing the road. He had taken the familiar path, I realised. He was moving away from the city caos. We were moving away from what pulled us apart. He was moving us back to our place, the top of the city.  
When he parked the car it was the same place I visited by myself the past years without him. We could see the entire city of Los Angeles, far away from his life. Far away from his wife and child. Far away from the life he decided he deserved. Far away from the life that didn’t include me.  
I moved away from my state of mind when I heard the engine being shut off and saw him leaving the car to sit on the wood bench that faced the city. I rested my comic on his seat and got out of the car to join him. 

We sat side by side for what felt like forever while watching the shiny city in silence. The city that destroyed us and gave him a new life and I had to move on with mine. The city where we thought shined just for us. The city that gave us all it had and we took it all before falling apart. The city we walked along in the lights but got shut in the dark. We didn’t belong together anymore. And I couldn’t take it.  
He made it all. The perfect life. Wife, child. Success.  
I lost my way. I watched him thrive while I held onto my best friend that gracefully carried the world on her shoulders and poked holes so I could breathe through it all. 

And here we are. Sitting in silence with our hearts full and hands empty. I stared at him. He looked at me, bright eyes. A glare full of love, hope. Fear.  
He slid his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers together as we stared into the city. 

Could we ever be better than this?


End file.
